To Fly Away
by mikomi bansiki
Summary: Kagura is called to her final battle. One-shot


Me no own. Nousumi... that's an inside joke. I like Kaguara and Kanna though...can I have Fluffy-sama?

Sesshy: Hell no!

Damn!

**To Fly Away**

Dream a dream,

And see through angels' eyes

A place where we can fly away

Ride with me

Upon a shining star

Above the moonlit sky

Once more...

Kagura allowed a single tear to fall from her overfilled eyes. This was the end. _He_ had called her and she had procrastinated. She did not wish to go! She had no wish to fight with them, any of them! She had no wish to force the taunting mask upon her face and mind, to force herself to laugh as she slaughtered them for _him_.

That bastard had no right to force her to do this! All she wanted to do was fly forever in the wind, to have it cradle her within its loving embrace until all her pain was gone and she could no longer remember her "childhood".

And for that wish, because _he_ could feel it, _he_ squeezed her heart a little harder. Kagura cried out in grief and agony as Naraku cut her heart slightly with one claw. She gave no heed to the tears running in tracks down her face, they were irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was obeying so that _he_ would stop.

She followed the stench that was her master to the dead forest. The bent and broken trees filled her red hazed view, branches reaching up as though in appeal to a god only they knew existed to save them from this pain. How Kagura wished that she had someone to pray to, than she could beg them for her freedom.

The battle had been going on now for quite some time, the land showing quite clearly its battle scars. It was so ugly, like a gaping wound in the forest that she almost gagged in sympathy. They were there, her "enemies". The hanyou , the miko and her reincarnation, the cursed monk and his chosen love, the taii-ja with her fire neko youkai. There was the taiyoukai lord and the strange two-headed dragon that followed him around. And there was the wolf prince, screaming in pain as he slowly bled to death from the wounds in his legs where Naraku had removed the last two shards. He was fighting to save the strange miko, but he could not reach her.

Kagura pitied him.

Naraku's voice pierced her musings, _'Kill the wolf and the kits hiding in the bushes, Kagura.'_

And Kagura wept. The kitsune kit was bravely trying to comfort the little girl that followed the taiyoukai around as the toad-like retainer shot flames from his staff at any youkai who came too near.

Than she saw her sister, Kanna, on the field and time slowed. Kanna was pointing her mirror at the undead miko, trying to pull the soul that should have been left to rest in peace from her. She did not notice the arrow from the other miko until it was protruding from her chest and the purifying energy was consuming her.

Kagura watched as her sister died without even a scream, nothing left of her except the mirror that cracked as it hit upon the ground.

And suddenly, Kagura didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. She turned her feather towards the fight and landed with a scream in front of her master. Her fan was ready and out and it swung with barely a thought from its mistress as the blades of wind attacked her creator. It was _his_ fault! Neither she nor Kanna had had any inclination to fight at all with these people; it had been at _his_ insistence! And she hated him right then, more than she had ever hated him before. She ceased to be Kagura and simply became hate.

He turned to her and growled before ordering her to go fight the wolf but she ignored him. She concentrated only on the feel of her fan and the wind and her hatred of _Him_ and she wept for everything that she and Kanna could never be. And she fought right up until her heart was pulled out and crushed in _his_ palm.

In that moment, she saw the hanyou attack and her master turned back to his real opponent. And behind her, Kagura heard a cry. She turned in time to see the wolf prince lunge for her and wrap his clawed hand around her neck. She barely noticed him squeezing as she had stopped breathing the moment her heart had been destroyed.

Before Kagura finally allowed herself to be swallowed up by the final darkness, she allowed herself the pleasure of admiring the face before her, even as his raised claws came down on her, _"I am sorry, Kouga."_

And then she was dead.

As Kagura rose from her fallen body, she felt something within her lift and the feeling of joy that accompanied it was so overwhelming that she would have sobbed with joy had she had the body to do so with. As it was, she did not notice the battle going on around her, she only saw the sky and the one thing that was finally hers, freedom. Her soul was lifted up and as she reveled in the feeling of being borne in the very wind itself.

She saw a light that she recognized, even though she couldn't place it. The light beckoned her and as she rose towards it, she felt something she had never felt before; forgiveness for her life, and with absolute joy, Kagura rose to meet her salvation.


End file.
